To Die For
by Chaos Is Destiny
Summary: He said he couldn't live without her, and he meant it. So far as to do something unimaginable. But we all do crazy things for love. They're story of tragic love. Oh yes, Fred Weasley, he loved.
1. Almost The End

**Author's Note: Okay, so I did this a little differently. This chapter is sorta the end. I did this for the reason of information. There's not much, but you need it anyways. I felt starting with the beginning wouldn't be satisfying enough. So please enjoy, and review so I know you liked it or so I can improve. Thanks a lot. Also, DH spoilers, so don't read unbolded text if you haven't finished.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did. Period.**

**

* * *

**

She was laying face up, more than likely because that was the way she passed. There was silence; there was no one there. She could tell because she could only hear herself breathing. She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew the pain had stopped.

When she opened her eyes, there wasn't much to see. She seemed to be in the sky, except, it was more white than blue. She seemed to be looking at a cloud, but she couldn't tell. She struggled to stand up, wishing there was something to help her up. She looked around, there was no new scenery to be seen anywhere. Everything was …white. Then she felt a familiar presence.

"I see you're up now. Sorry to see you made it." A voice behind her said. She turned around. Even under the circumstances she couldn't be happier to see him. Fred Weasley, stood before her, dressed in white, and pale, but his fiery red hair stood out like black ink on paper.

"Fred, where are we?" she asked. He just smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said. It was true, she did, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

"You mean…we're…"

"Yes. Yes we are."

She frowned, her face solemn. She knew she was going to die, but Fred…he had a chance. She wondered how he had died, but did not ask. She went through so much pain towards the end, she hoped, as much as she wanted him alive, that he didn't go through as much pain.

"So…w-what do we do now? Do we…go on?" she asked quietly, looking at the ground, or cloud, whatever it was.

"That is all up to you."

"What?"

"I mean, whether we both go on is up to you."

"How…why?" she asked.

He sighed. "I should have explained this long ago, but I was afraid you'd be upset with me. You have to understand though, I meant it when I said I couldn't live without you."

"Fred…what do mean?" she asked desperately.

"Well, I don't remember what year it was exactly, but I remember my dad coming home from work one day, and he was talking about the Department of Mysteries. He said, that someone had created a lot of trouble for them. Someone had created a spell. A Heart-Binding spell. Some think it's a curse, some think it's romantic, but either way, no one has ever heard of it, and no one ever has after they got through with it. Fortunately, my dad had told her how to pronounce because, being my mom, she though she might give it a chance. Then my dad told her that they shouldn't do it, because of the way it worked."

Her head was buzzing. This wasn't making any sense, and she wasn't sure why any of this had to do with them, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know.

"You point your wand to the middle of your chest, say the words, and then bring your wand to your lover's chest. When you do that, your lover will now have your heart, literally, emotionally, mentally, etc. All of that except physically, of course. There's also a catch, the one who hold's "both" hearts is the key to their life span. When the wielder dies, so does the other. They haven't found a way to reverse it yet. That's why it was such trouble for the Department of Mysteries. They had no clue how the other wizard had died. It took tons of testing to figure this out. Dad wouldn't know this of course, had his "co-worker" been out the night before drowning in his misery."

She just looked at him with a blank expression, but with confusion in her eyes.

"Don't you see?" he asked, "This is what I did. I bounded our hearts together. See, I do keep my word. I really did mean it when I said I couldn't live without you. Except I never really planned any of this. I remember though, when I found out you didn't have much longer, I wanted anything to have more time with you, or to be with you. Then I remembered it when I heard Dad talking about the Department again."

She felt like she was going to throw up. Romantic? He found this romantic? After he swore he wouldn't follow her. He lied. He did it anyways. She turned away from him, as a tear started to appear. Or it should have at least. She swore she could be crying, but no tear fell.

"Still won't let me see you cry will you?" she heard him say.

"You know why."

"Well, don't waste your time. You can't cry here. Believe me I already tried."

She still couldn't believe this was happening. She never wanted any of this. She remembered her when she first realized she was a witch, or her first with Oliver Wood, her first boyfriend. At the moment she had remembered a lot things she had done, and realized all the things she didn't, and how she regretted them. But that was life you regret things.

"So, I still don't see…h-how it's up to …me whether we g-g-go on or whatever," she said, turning to face him. He smiled. No, he beamed. He went and embraced her with a hug. Then pulled away, but put his arms around her waist.

"The guy who invented this spell, stayed here to explain everything that no one else could. He told me, we have options. Two, to be exact." Fred said, the slowly, his frown faded. "We could, one, go on, and remember each other forever, as we were, all the thing we did. Everything about each other, from day one."

"Or, we could start over. We could—"

"Wait, we can go back?" she asked excitedly. That was it; they'd go back, alive and happy, living together until they died, of old age. Not because of curses, or poisons, or spells.

Fred shook his head, apparently reading her expression and mind.

"Or we could start over. We'd go back to living, but…we'd have no memories of each other. Everything about each other would be gone. We had new lives, and we'd never see each other again."

She frowned just like he did, even more so. Of course there was a catch. There was always a catch. She could never just be happy, even when she wanted to. She realized all the things she took for granted right then.

"So…it's m-my choice," she said quietly.

"It is," he said, looking fiercely in her eyes. "But let me tell you this. Although it is your choice, I will never forgive you if you make me go back. If your making me forget everything we had, everything we did. We knew more about each other then we did ourselves, we loved each other no matter what everybody said. No matter who got in the way or disapproved. We got past that. We may be dead, we may go on, but we won't forget. I said I couldn't live without you, and I can't live without knowing you either. You are everything to me."

By this time, Fred had collapsed on his knees. He looked only down. She was sure that if tears were possible, he'd by crying thousands of them at this point.

"I said I'd love you until the day I die. I made a mistake, I'll love you even after that."

"How dare you!" she said aloud, causing Fred to look at her with surprise.

"You put a spell on me which make me have to hold your heart too. It sounds romantic yes, but did ever think about it? I was the cause of your death! You put that on me! How could you? You knew I was going to die, that I had no chance! Even after you swore not to follow me into death you did something like this! You know how that makes me feel! That because of me, you died, and there was nothing I could do about it! You obviously didn't think about your family and how much they are going to have to go through now! What about George? How is he going to cope WITHOUT HIS TWIN! Jesus, Fred." She was so frustrated at him, but she couldn't say anymore. She was on the verge of tears. She was breathing heavily, and she didn't know what more she could say. But his family...she felt sick just with the guilt he put on her. It was done with now, and they were here. Dead.

"I'm sorry, but I've never felt this way about anyone. I know I'm the funny guy, the troublemaker. Always playing jokes. I'm so serious and protective when it comes to you." Fred said, because that's all he could. She was right. He didn't think about his family. About...George. So maybe this wasn't the best idea, but the idea of living without her was worse. His family knew what they were doing, putting there lives on the line. They would know better, they would cope.

"Well, right now I'm leaning towards going back. Not to get even with you, no. Because you deserved to live. You had the chance to live, and you threw it away because you wanted to show me you loved me. Fine. But if I do this, it's so you can have a life again, so you understand how much I love you." She explained.

"If you want to show me how much you love me, then let us go on." Fred pleaded.

"We have different opinions on how we should prove how much we love each other," she said flatly. Fred stared at her, wide-eyed. Even though she said it wasn't, he knew that it was to show him what his decision put on her. So he had one last try to change her mind.

"If that's your decision. Fine. But one last thing; if you choose this, I will never forgive you for making me forget you." With that Fred fell back on the white fluff and closed his eyes. She did the same.

"You have a decision to make." He said finally.

He was wrong. She, Delana "Ana" Johnson, had already made up her mind.

**

* * *

**

**AU: So yeah, that it the little part of it.**

**Basic review if you didn't catch it:**

**Girl's name- Delana**

**They are both dead, how will be revealed later.**

**Remember the spell.**

**She still has to make a decision, even though she swears she's made it.**

**So please review. If I don't get between 5-10 I guess I have work to do. But if I do, review **_**anyways**_**, so I know what I can fix. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Suprise Here, Suprise There

Date: 1997

"Your not going."

"I am too!" Delana said flatly.

"It's too dangerous. You can't go." Fred replied.

"But you can. You're in danger too. You're not some…superman. I can handle myself," she told him.

"Look, just stay here. We won't be gone long. I'll be back in two days at the most," he said ignoring her last statement. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. So did Delana.

"I'm going," she said, heading out the door, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in.

"This isn't some adventure! We're not doing this for fun."

"Oh come on. It's you, George, Lee, and Lupin. Yeah, its for some radio show, but I'm sure you'll just sit there and not have fun. Totally what you guys do best." Delana said sarcastically.

"Okay, so we might not just sit around. But still, if we get caught…I'm not explaining this anymore. You're not going. End of discussion."

"And if I just follow you, what then? You can't stop me." She said, secretly pleased with herself. That's what she'd do. Just follow him.

He shook his head at her.

"It's not some radio show. It's…Potterwatch. Passwords Hogwarts. Just listen to it okay?" he said, and before she could reply he walked out and shut the door behind him.

She stared at the door in disbelief, as though he was still standing there. His behavior was really starting to get on her nerves. Ever since Snatchers started lurking around, he made sure she was either inside the house, or with him or someone else. It was like he didn't trust her, or didn't believe she could take care of herself.

Still, she had heard some pretty nasty stories on those Snatchers. Maybe it was for the best, she though as she sat down in the chair. Then a plump woman with red-hair walked in. She looked in Delana's direction and sneered.

Delana scowled at the woman. Now she remembered why it was a bad idea. Ever since they had arrived at Fred's Aunt's house, his aunt had been making her clean. And when she wasn't cleaning, she was receiving dirty looks. Yeah, she definitely liked Fred's Mom a lot better than his Aunt.

As soon as Aunt Muriel left the room, Delana slouched in the chair. She didn't know what to do, since she wasn't cleaning. Fred, George, and Lee were her entertainment, and Ginny was locked in her room. Out of everyone she was the one who hated being here the most. Delana never got a chance to ask why, but hadn't really bothered to talk to her either.

Delana racked her brain for ideas of things to do. They weren't really allowed to leave, and Fred would freak if he found out she went out by herself. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen talking, so she decided not to bother them.

Finally, Delana shot out of her chair and headed upstairs to the room she was staying in. She grabbed a knapsack out from under the bed and put in some things she would need.

"Where are you going?" a voice behind her asked. Delana froze, and panicked. She slowly stood up, and saw Ginny in the doorway.

"I—um…I"

"I'm coming with." She said, leaving her doorway. Delana followed her into her room.

"No you can't. I'm not going anywhere. Even if I was, you wouldn't come with me. If you got hurt I'd be blamed since we're not supposed to leave. So no."

"But you were planning to leave here right? You were gonna follow him."

But before Delana could answer, Mrs. Weasley called Ginny. Ginny didn't move, who was expecting an answer.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I was just gonna go back to the place I rented. I left a few things there. I'll be back before anyone notices."

"You promise that's where your going?" Ginny asked, who looked skeptical. Delana nodded.

"Okay…I guess I'll say your not feeling well." Ginny said, as they headed down the steps. Delana nodded and departed at the entryway.

Delana was careful not to be seen by anyone, especially as she headed out the door. As soon as she was outside of the protection barrier she Apparated. Delana could hardly believe her eyes when she arrived. Everything was a mess and out of place. It was obvious it had been searched. There was a letter on her bed. She grabbed it quickly and put it in the inside pocked of her coat. She grabbed the things she needed as was about to Apparate when she head a bang.

She looked out the window and saw a group of shadowy figures outside her door. She didn't understand why they hadn't just come in until she realized the door opened. She ducked and crept outside her room to the top of the staircase. She had just caught the beginning of the conversation.

"She's not here. She must've gone into hiding. How she knew we'd come after her is beyond me. She must be with the Weasley family. Did you find them?" One voice said.

"No. It looks as if they fled too."

"Ah, that would make a wonderful excuse for the absence of Miss Johnson. Did you question the remaining of her family?"

Delana felt sick when she heard this. _The remaining of her family?_Did that mean…no, certainly not.

"Aye. They know nothing, but their Muggles. They don't know anything."

"Just as well. Did he say what to do with them?"

There was silence.

"Good, good. They less the merrier I say." The voice said with a chuckle.

Delana walked back into the bedroom, feeling slightly dazed and dizzy. She didn't believe this to be happening. She sat on the bed for a long time before getting up. Her family…

She looked out her window and realized it was late. Really late. Ginny had to have told someone by now. She Apparated to the woods, which was a close as you could get without being in the barrier. She looked around before entering, and then heard a crackling sound.

"Well, well, well. What's a pretty young lady like you doing out so late? Especially in this part of the woods? Nobody lives out here. Unless, you know of someone, or are meeting someone," a voice behind her said.

She froze. She couldn't go any further without disappearing because of the house had a Secret-Keeper. She turned and found herself surrounded by four figures in cloaks. She figured them to be Snatchers. She knew she was in trouble, and that there was no way out.

"Just out for…a walk." She finally managed to say.

"Just out for a walk, eh? Well, what's ya name?"

She struggled for words. She knew if she gave him her real name she'd be taken away to who knows where, but if she lied she might be killed right there. There was no way out of this situation. Even if there was, she couldn't go back to Aunt Muriel's now. Now she wished she listen to Fred. She should have just stayed in the cat-smelling chair.

"I asked what's your name!" The voice shouted. Then another figured appeared.

"Now, now, let's calm down. That's no way to talk to a person, well, of course they have filthy blood," the cold voice said, then turned to her. "Now, tell me, do you have filthy blood?"

Delana kept silent. She figured saying nothing was her best answer. The figured glared at her, then leaned back and let out a laugh.

"Well, this is a surprise. Delana Johnson. Haven't seen you in quite sometime. Oh it's been years."

Delana on the other hand wasn't quite as pleased her former friend. Marcus Flint.

"You know, I always regretted not keeping contact with you after I left Hogwarts. Though, I bet you wouldn't have replied. I hear your dating that blood-traitor Weasley. Which one is it, Fred or George?" Flint went on. Delana could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I insist you come visit me sometime. In fact, why not now? Your not busy right now, are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Delana said nothing.

"Great, this is great. Actually, I have a surprise for you. Another old friend of yours is…"staying" with me for a bit," he continued, noticing the looks he was getting from the others. "Oh come on now. She's fine. You don't think I'd invite a Mudblood into my house do you?" he said fiercely. They all shook their heads furiously.

"Well let's go then," he told her, taking her arm. In an instant, Delana found herself in a dark and cold manor.

"Well this is it. Would you like anything to drink?" he asked her.

But before she could tell him that anything he had to offer would be shoved up a certain area he cut her off.

"Oh wait. I have to show you whose here. You'll just, well…you'll see. You!" he said loudly, pointing to a house elf. "Go get…" he said looking down at a piece of parchment, "Priso…Guest number 12. He has a visitor."

Delana was confused and raised an eyebrow. Then a feeling of shock rose within her as she looked upon the figure following behind the elf.

"Delana, I'm sure you've met him before. Oh, that's right, you dated him for a year. When you first came to Hogwarts too. How pleasant. Anyways, Oliver I'm sure you remember Delana," he said in a tone that said I'm-enjoying-every-second-of-this. "Delana, if your memory still serves you well, then I'm sure you remember Oliver Wood."


	3. Her Family, His Plans

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! They really make my day:D Well, here's the third chapter. Things are starting to get interesting. Oh, I really love to write. I already have an idea for the sequel. Well, it might not turn out to be a sequel, I just might continue on in this story. I don't know yet. I'm excited for it though! Well I hope you enjoy and keep reading. **

**Author's Note Pt. II: Thanks to PadfootatHeart for being my beta reading! You rule:D:D I recommend her!**

Delana looked at Oliver blankly, who returned the look with a sad glint in his eyes.

She hadn't seen him in years and had kept little contact. He always said he wanted to visit, but his schedule with Quidditch interfered.

Marcus seemed please at the awkwardness.

"Right, well then," he said looking at his watch, "I say it's almost time for dinner." he said mildly.

"Delana you must stay. I'll even have Oliver join us. It'll give you two a chance to…uh…catch up."

He watched a fleeting look of forbidding cross over Delana's face.

Then, without another word and a flick of Marcus's wand, a table appeared ten feet away, along with three black chairs, heavily accented with black metal. Two were positioned across from each other, the other off on the side by itself.

Marcus motioned his hands for them to take a seat. They solemnly did so, but when Oliver was about to take the lone chair, Marcus was quick to confront him.

"Oh no, no, no Oliver. You must sit across from Miss Johnson," Marcus insisted, grinning mock-politely, "It's only fair."

Oliver stopped what he was doing and moved to the indicated chair. He was avoiding Delana's eyes.

She did not blame him.

This wasn't the reunion she was quite hoping for.

"Now, the food won't be ready for another couple of minutes so why don't we all chat while we wait?"

Neither Oliver nor Delana said anything.

"Well, then," Marcus said, still smiling what could have been a genuinely friendly smile, if not for the circumstances, "Oliver, how goes Quidditch? You play for Puddlemere United, correct? Very good team. I wish I had continued my Quidditch career. Ah well. Saves you some competition."

He sported a cocky smile.

Oliver cleared his throat then opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Hmm," Marcus said, with a slight frown, "not feeling talkative?"

With a disappointed look on his face, he turned to Delana, "How about you Del? Where are you working these days? I haven't heard anything about you. Well besides the fact you're dating one of those Weasley twins."

"You are?" Oliver said before he realized the words came out. Marcus smirked with satisfaction, finally something of interest.

Delana nodded mutely, horrified of the look that must be on Oliver's face.

"Oh, how long has it been? Three years now, I think. They kept it well hidden, until Miss Angelina Johnson had her fit at one of the Weasley's wedding."

Delana's face was growing uncomfortably warm as she continued to avoid Oliver's gaze.

"Oh yes," Marcus continued, his lip curling with pleasure, "Miss Angelina didn't take her cousin being in a relationship with her lover quite well. But who would?"

Delana could hardly swallow, it all sounded so bad coming from Marcus's mouth, it all sounded so heartless. She and Oliver had gone about a year together, and had experienced a lot of their firsts together and while Delana always knew that she would love him, it never would've lasted.

"How interesting," Oliver said flatly, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You do seem to have a thing for Quidditch players there, Delana," Marcus observed cruelly, "First Oliver, and now Mr.Weasley."

He turned to Oliver with a merciless expression, "She almost went out with me once, but she didn't like my attitude very much. Can't seem to control myself around women."

Oliver stared ahead, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes.

Delana couldn't be sure if it was cause he was jealous, or if was the way Marcus talked about their almost relationship.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear?" Marcus asked, in a fake surprised tone, placing his fanned out fingers to his chest, "My, my. It seems you do not know dear Delana as much as you would have hoped. Dear friend, looks can be deceiving I daresay."

"Well, I'm just glad somebody told me. I didn't know Delana was such a wh—"

"Now, now Mr. Wood! That is enough. I can understand anger. Maybe a hit here and there, but I do not like name-calling in my house!" Marcus dictated in a surprisingly serious tone.

Delana would have liked to tell Marcus to shut it. That she deserved to be called names, especially by Oliver. He had always been honest with her. Telling her if had been out with other girls. She should have done the same.

The thing was, Delana knew that her relationship with Fred was more than just a date or two and she didn't want to lose him as a friend. Right now, she wished Marcus would just disappear so they would be alone, so that she could explain.

The food had arrived, like Marcus said, after only a few minutes of torture. He also seemed content enough with what happened at dinner and didn't force any more conversation upon them. So after they ate in silence, Oliver was taken away, presumably back to his cell.

Marcus reassured Delana with a mistrustful smile that Oliver would more than comfortable after tonight. Marcus, after waiting for her to rise from her seat, led her into a foyer where a fire was going. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Now that dinner is over, I'm here to talk business with you Miss Johnson. I hope that your stay here has been…most pleasant. What seeing old friends and all. I am sorry I had to pour so much on Mr. Wood in one night. I assumed you would have told him. Guess we both don't know you like we thought we did."

Delana glared at him. She was thinking of how she wished she had her wand. But she wished for a lot of things these past couple of hours and hadn't had any luck so far.

"Well, let's go down right to it. Where are the Weasleys?" Marcus asked calmly. He sipped wine out of his golden glass as if he thought himself a king.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me! You think I'm stupid! I know you've been hiding out with them! Oh dear Fred wouldn't have allowed you to be by yourself, you being a filthy Mudblood," Marcus shouted, as a vein appeared violently on his forehead.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that," she informed him icily, "If I did happen to know where the Weasleys were 'hiding out', calling me names is not the way to get what you want."

"I'm giving you one more chance before I have to take drastic measures," his voice rose considerably higher, "Where are the Weasleys?!"

"I don't know," she repeated.

"Don't you wonder, Delana, how I knew about you and Fred? How I knew about Miss Johnson and her outburst?" she felt her stomach drop.

"Don't you wonder where the rest of your family is? Do you even think they are still alive?" Marcus challenged, swirling the last swallow of wine in his glass.

Delana's silence told Marcus he had struck a nerve, possibly several, with his last comment.

"What do you want with the Weasleys?" Delana asked fiercely.

"No matter," he said meekly.

"Well, if you tell me what you're going to do, I'll tell you where they are," she lied wildly.

Marcus didn't answer, he just grinned and pointed to a large mirror that hang over the fire.

Delana saw nothing in its reflection, but did a surprised doubletake at what she saw. It was her stepbrother, Phillip and his son, Nathan. Phillip seemed to be lying on the ground, his eyes shut. Nathan was shaking the larger body desperately. It looked as though he was screaming for his dad to please wake up, but no noise was heard except for the crackling of the fire.

"How…when…what did you do to Phillip? Why would you do that to Nathan? " Delana shouted, outraged at such an evil act. She was barely holding back tears at the sight of Nathan looking so upset.

"Dear me, you haven't even asked about poor Angelina. All the same, she should be fine if stops trying to hex me and everyone else."

Delana didn't answer. She felt her face burning and her stomach bubbling with anger, he had Angelina too.

"Now, I figured that just talking wouldn't get us anywhere, so I thought of something else just in case," he snarled, putting down his now empty glass and standing up.

"You see, I always like to play with things before I throw them away. I always find good uses even for such things like string."

He walked over to Delana who was shaking, and whose eyes were locked on the mirror. He forced her to look at him, and was only inches away from her face.

"Now you'll do what I say or Phillip won't wake up, Angelina will rot in that cell and dear Nathan…" Marcus smirked, "Well, let's just say when Nathan grows up, he'll wish he would have been killed instead.


	4. Oliver's Secret and Fred's Mistake

**Author's Note: Thanks again to Padfootatheart for beta-reading. You rule! No, really, you do.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so now I turn things up a notch, it get's a little more interesting, or a lot, depending on how you look at it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Delana sat up in her bed at St. Mungo's, her eyes glued to the doorknob. She had been sitting in the same bed for two days and today was the day. She was nervous of course. It had to go well, otherwise…well, she didn't like to think about that. She had just begun to drift away in her thoughts when the knob turned. She had been expecting it for a while, but it still gave her a jolt. There was no going back now.

The door opened slowly, and five figures poured in the plain white room. The eldest was wearing a long gray coat with a black pointed hat. His glasses were lopsided and his appearance was barely pleasing to the eye. The woman standing next to him had a stern look upon her and her hands placed on her hips. The two tallest were wearing the same outfit, one looking more concerned than the other. The shortest looking as though she had never wanted to step in a room like this again.

"Explain," the eldest said.

Delana felt a knot form in her stomach. She didn't know where to begin. She had to say her words carefully in order for the plan to work.

_After Delana had calmed down from what she had seen in the mirror, Marcus sat her down and discussed his so-called "plans."_

_"Now, you're not going to be found for at least a day and you're going to in St. Mungo's. Your story is going to be you left something at your house, and thought you would go and get it real quick and no linger a moment longer. But, as soon as you Apparated as close as you could to the place you reside, Snatchers attacked you. Someone will come along and find you and take you to the hospital. You won't remember anything except that you woke up in Mungo's. If they try to ask anymore questions say you don't remember or you don't feel ready to talk about it. If anything happens to go wrong, I have people nearby, ready to help. That also means, ready to stop you from escaping escape, so don't even think about it." Marcus told her, as Delana refused to look at him._

Delana told them exactly what she was supposed to say, although she felt terribly guilty for not only disobeying orders of staying in the house, but lying to them also.

"You're sure you remember nothing else?" The woman asked.

"Nothing else," she mumbled, twisting her wrinkled sheets into tight nots as she avoided their eyes.

"I'm really sorry," she said, one of the first true things to come out of her mouth, "I was really stupid for what I did. I'm selfish and hope that you can forgive me."

She chanced a look at five pairs of eyes, all fixed on her with an air of distrust.

The more concerned of the tallest boys rushed up to Delana and embraced her tightly.

"Fred…I need to breathe." Delana gasped happily.

After a few moments of small talk, more apologizing and tons of "hope you get better", Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, George and Ginny all left for the tea room on the fifth floor.

"I can't believe you! After I told you not to leave…well I suppose it could be worse," he rambled as he gently traced one of the longer scars that ran along her arm.

"So did they say who found you?"

Delana froze. This part had not been brought up in the conversation she had with Marcus Flint. She started stammering when a familiar figure walked in the room.

"That would be me," said the voice of Oliver Wood. Fred shot up from the bed and eyed Oliver, who had his hands behind his back.

"Oh…Oliver…"

"Unexpected, I know. Lucky for Delana, I just happened to be walking by," he stated, winking at her. "A friend of mine lives out in those woods and paid a visit, and as I was walking home, well I saw Delana. Of course I did the first thing I could think of. So, now we're here."

Fred then turned to Delana, who shrugged.

"Oh, Delana," Oliver said, pulling his hands out from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

Delana blushed. She caught Fred's eye, who was giving her a he-does-know-your-_my_-girlfriend-right look. She looked at him sympathetically.

"…Thank you. That's very kind of you. You really shouldn't have gotten me those," she said quietly. Oliver just smiled, and then turned to Fred.

"So, Fred, do mind if I have a moment alone with Delana?" he asked as though he were here for a business deal. Fred raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure. I'll just got find George," he said slowly, then headed out the door. He stopped and thought about eavesdropping but he figured he had nothing to worry about.

Oliver made sure Fred was long gone before speaking.

"Did they believe you? Were they suspicious?" Oliver asked quickly but quietly.

"I suppose they did. I think they are a little skeptical. But I'm not worried about that. I feel so bad about lying." Delana said as Oliver went over the by the window.

"I know what you mean. But…we don't have a choice," he said glumly as he stared out the window. "Oh…am I…am I doing a good job?"

"Well, you are acting a bit strange. You shouldn't have gotten me flowers. He thinks I haven't told you about him and me. Just play it down a bit."

I'm just following orders. I've been given very specific orders just like you and—"

"He wanted you to give me flowers? Why would he do that?" Delana asked curiously, more to herself then him.

Oliver looked at her, then quickly outside the window again. It was clear he said something he shouldn't have.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Just as long as we've got them convinced."

Delana nodded. She didn't like to think about what would happen if they weren't.

"Well, I'm going to go." Oliver said, heading towards the door. "I have…think I must have taken care. I'll see you later."

Delana had no time to think before Fred, who had obviously been waiting by the door, burst in. He quickly reoccupied his spot beside her.

"So, you haven't told him about us, have you?" Fred frowned at her.

"Well, I just did. He said he didn't mean anything by the flowers. He was just trying to cheer me up." Delana explained.

"You know…if you wanted flowers you could have told me," Fred complained.

Delana laughed at this.

"I didn't want flowers, but if I do need something you'll be the first person I ask," Delana said happily.

"Good," he said as he kissed her forehead.

After what seemed like hours of endless jokes and talking Fred left, promising that he'd see her soon. Delana missed him as soon as he left and felt instantly lonely.

She finally fell asleep several hours later with the feeling that things could only get worse.

Delana woke up feeling cranky because she swore she had just fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes though she realized she was being carried. She accidentally let out a gasp. The person froze.

"Delana? Are you up?" the voice asked hesitantly.

"Fred? What are you doing?" she cried as she set onto the ground gently.

"George and I decided to get you out of there. We figured you were only getting more depressed by being locked up in that room," Fred explained with that normal gleam of mischief in his eye.

Delana panicked. She wondered what would happen now. She was supposed to stay in the hospital. Marcus had claimed he had placed people nearby and she shouldn't try to escape. But here she was, in the familiar woods nearby their Aunt's house.

"Why…why did you do this? I should be resting!" Delana managed to stammered.

Fred looked at her in surprise. This wasn't the answer he was expecting when she realized she was no longer in the hospital.

"Well, we just thought you'd like it if you didn't have to stay there anymore. You've never really been a person for staying one place for too long." George spoke for his brother, his self-satisfied smirk sliding off his face.

"I need to go back." Delana decided.

"But—"

"I need to go back now!" Delana shouted. She felt anger toward the twins. Even though she knew they didn't know what was going on, she still felt afraid of what might happen if Marcus found out, if he didn't know already.

"You need to take me back. You don't realize what you've done!" Delana said, her voice shaking.

"Delana, what's going on? Are you okay?" Fred asked concerned.

"Just take me back okay. I'll explain later." Delana insisted, not looking at either of them.

Fred and George were confused but walked back with her, both shooting tentative questions every few minutes only to get a shoddy reply.

When they re-entered the building, Delana rather nervously, the sun had already set.

"Look…we're sorry. We didn't know it'd upset you this much. We just thought…you'd like to get out." George said, his voice full of defeat.

"Please just leave." Delana said desperately. She didn't look until she heard the door close. She sighed in relief, but now that feeling of she felt before had only gotten worse.

When Delana had been awoken for a second time, she realized once again that she was no longer in St. Mungo's. The air was damp and cold. Judging by the jagged surface that sent points jutting into her back, she was in a stone room. When she looked up, she saw the figure she knew belonged to Marcus Flint.

"Glad to see you're awake. You slept shorter than I would have expected, seeing after last night's adventure." Marcus said, then noticed her eyes widen. "I told you not to try anything. I warned you that I would find out."

Delana noticed he had his wand drawn out, and saw with a gulp the bubbling cauldron behind him.

"Oh yes, someone's been a very bad girl indeed."

* * *

**You say: Oh no!**

**I say: Oh yes. **

**Uh oh. Delana is in trouble. Very deep trouble. Well, I hope you still want to read more. If you do, reviewing is a good way to let me know! haha jk...well sorta. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Poor Fred and George, only trying to help. And Oliver...what is Marcus having him do?**

**Well, until next time. ;)**


End file.
